tracey steals pants
by TogepiShells
Summary: more sugar induced madness yes i am nuts and reallllllllllllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyy hyperrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! tracy stalks people and takes their pants so thats what happened to jameses pants in salt n peppers fan fic jesse i need some pants


tracey steals pants!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
tracey is in the city looking for a friend all of a sudden he is taken hostage by team rocket ok twirp hand over pika- youre not the twirp they said no but i know where he is he and misty are having a picnic and i am looking for a pokemon to sketch bye he runs off but jessie tackles him and pulls off his headband revealing that tracy has a tatoo on his forehead theat says loser backwards and sissy upside down AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH tracey screamed dont look im hideous yeah says jessie in more ways then one tracey starts screaming and crying like a baby all of a sudden officer jenny pulls up and says what is going on here she sees tracy and looks disgusted a grown teenager crying like a baby she says pathetic and she walks over and says you stop crying you freak tracy looks up and she sees his tatoos hey arent you that insane criminal who is running around stealing peoples pants tracey starts to run but officer jenny gets growlithe to catch him and takes him down but thats not much of a feat cause you can knock him down with a feather anyways she tells growlithe to keep him there while she gets the straight jacket she runs and grabs a psycho 2000(got that from drew carrey tee hee hee)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
later in the insane peoples room at the jail tracey is seenwatching a wall seemingly talking very vividly to it and also banging around on the walls and also blowing rasp berries at them well officer jenny gets tired of him and lets the 20000000 growlithe in the padded room and says get em growlithe then there comes 20000000 howls of fright she looks in and tracey is blowing purple triangles of light out of his headband at the growlitheofficer jenny gets real scared and lets the growlithe out and runs for her articuno she lets him in and says kill tracey and articuno starts to screech and pulls a huge ten foot 100 pound feather out of his tail and beats tracey over the head with it tracey seems not to notice and then falls over and farts the nastiest fart ever recorded in the history of all time and articuno starts squawking and gasping for air articuuuno artic unooooo man that is bad officer jenny said and made articuno return to his poke ball and she lit a match now we can get rid of him and she threw it and ran the whole place was blown to bits and pieces officer jenny was okand she went and saw a pink head band on the ground ha hes gone she heard a laugh behind her it was tracy with jameses pants come here you little freak and sh chased him to the forest in which he disapeared  
  
  
two weeks later the head lines read  
  
CRAZED POKEMON SKETCHER TRACEY SCETCHER ATTACKS TEN TOURISTS ON THEIR WAY TO ORANGE ISLAND  
  
tracey sketcher age 16 attacked and stole the pants of ten tourist and ran off screaming im a moron and a sissy and a loser and a freak youll never see your pants againif you dont give me 10000000 mews and 10 kitty litter pans and 100000 old socks cya one witness said he was talking about how proud his friend proffesor oak would be oak was brought in for questioning he said that he knew tracey only as his good friend ashs friend he said i always thought he was a freak what guy wears a pink head band anyways they have since then released a warning to all travelers  
  
  
all traveling through the forrest of pallet to orange island bring extra pants and a growlithe and a gun and watch out  
  
  
all residents have been isuued this warning  
  
attention pallet residents tracey sketchum is on the loose he is extremely disturbed he is described as an ugly overweight gay 16 year old who is wearing a pink headband and has green hair and black eyes and is wearing heaven knows what he is reportedly known to know and use tinky winkt triangles and the pokemon move deadly gas we think that tracey made the tinky winky triangles move while it entertains and does not harm 1to 3 yearolds it is fatal to any one over three and extreme caution is advised dont let him in your house he will steal your pants keep all pants locked up and away from tracey  
  
Thank you   
  
PALLET POLICE FORCE  
  
  
well it just so happens that ash and misty are camping in the woods tracey attacks and he gets burned by charizard and than beaten with a feather and dies the most embarrassing death and he is then buried in an unmarked grave in the woods and than dug up and killed again by a crazy freak named gary oak  



End file.
